DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) Nutritional deficiencies seem common in Crohn's disease patients, but the benefits of correcting specific deficiencies remain largely unclear. This project tests the hypothesis that increased zinc intake, by subjects with active Crohn's disease (N=15), beneficially impacts measurements of general zinc function, Crohn's disease activity index (CDAI), immune function and free radical-mediated oxidant stress. Results will be compared to placebo effects in other Crohn's patients (N=15). Each of the project's patients will show moderate zinc deficiency based on lymphocyte zinc values. Immune function and oxidant stress will be studied because both affect overall health, and both seem to affect bowel inflammation, the primary pathology of Crohn's disease. Increased zinc intake would be accomplished by supplementation at 45 mg/day (3 times the USRDA) for 10 weeks. The supplement will be glycine-chelated zinc, which is better absorbed than zinc oxide, which appears in many multivitamin-mineral tablets. Immune function will be monitored by blood measurements meeting two criteria: abnormal values occur in Crohn's disease patients; and values are known to be affected by zinc status. Oxidant stress will be evaluated in colon biopsy samples. Any improvements in CDAI, or measurements for immune function or oxidant stress, will be compared with changes in blood or colon indicators of general zinc functional status to test for possible correlations. Positive results in this project will lead to expanded versions which examine more subjects, extend the supplementation period, combine zinc supplements with supplements of other nutrients, consider dietary food interventions which increase zinc ,intake, and examine long term assessment of pathology symptoms.